deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Strange VS Fate/@comment-27019676-20180525003251
Dr. Fate is orders of magnitude (no pun intended) above Dr. Strange. Strength- Not something that should honestly come into play at all, but Fate still wins. He pushed a planet into a star, battled the Spectre (and even considers him just as powerful as himself ), and even teamed up with him to hold back a Universe destroying force, and casually owned Base Darkseid. Arguably, Strange has fought similar deities and gods of similar magnitude, such as Galactus, Dormammu, & Shuma-Gorath, & even destroyed a dimension because he was pissed off, but Spectre & Darkseid > Galactus, Dormammu & Shuma-Gorath. But thats just the tip of the iceberg. But perhaps his best strength feat is his battle with Ynar and Vandaemeon, gods who were threatening the existence of the Multiverse in their fight, and Fate casually beat them and banished them to dwindle for all eternity. That alone blows Stranges physical feats out of the water. Durability- Same can be explained as strength, as Fates foes & experiences are far more deadly then Stranges. Hits from the Spectre, Darkseid, & even Black Adam prove hes one durable piece of Order. Hes also survived the torment and unbelievable pain of a reality where reality is nothingness. And then he also survived a Multi-Universe attack and was only stiffened by it. Speed- Stalemate. Fate can keep up with Barry Allen, outraced the Big Bang, traveled at unimaginable speeds , & can move miles in split seconds. However, Strange has comparable speed to the Ancient One (since he trained him), and AO reacted to Umar's Bolt of Bedevilment, which was a micro-second feat. He also got teleported to the edge of a universe by Adam Warlock, and came back in seconds. Problem is, the 'unimaginable speed' feat and the micro second feat are hard to compare, so I'd leave it as a stalemate... Intelligence- Strange. While Nabu is a Lord of Time & Order, outside of his helmet, Kent is nothing more then an Archaeologist, and Strange on the other hand is an expert surgeon. Why is that such a big thing? He performed surgery on the Living Tribunal, the Hyperversal being of immense power. Pretty big feat if you ask me. Magic/Experience- Fate. The Helm of Nabu is easily superior to the Eye of Agamotto, and it contains a universe within it and Nabu is among the most powerful Lord of Order. They both have similar powers, such as Manipulation of various energies & elements, Cosmic Awareness, Time/Dimensional Travel, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Illusions, Phasing, Teleportation, Sealing, Banishing, Telekinesis, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, and the list goes on. And consistently, Fate uses all of this usually better, and more frequently. Preferably, we can take two powers they both use, say...Time Manipulation. Fate can stop whatever he feels like or wants without hesitation. The Time Stone isn't much help since Fate can already manipulate time, but he doesn't do it as much as Fate does. Now how about banishing? Both do this a lot. Fate just does it better. Strange is usually use to banishing foes with same power levels & abilities, outside of people like Shuma & Dormammu, but Fate has done it with beings that are Multiversal, Demons back to hell, cosmic terrors, etc. Overall Best Feats between the two- Strange broke free from the bonds of the Living Tribunal , someone who would whoop Spectre. "But Bang, he fought the LT as well! How could you forget that?" And this is where the common misconception lies- he never technically even fought him. LT wanted to eliminate Earth because of a threat, and Strange bargained with him to stop it; LT gave him tests, and said he'd use 1% of his power. Because if he used the other 99%? Strange would be nothing but a lifeless cape...but it is quite impressive he broke out of his shackles. Dr. Fate on the other hand, casually tapped into the power of creation. Something that is far beyond anything Strange has accomplished. Overall, Fate just has more of what it takes to beat Strange. Hes more versatile, more offensive, generally more physical, & easily more experienced in terms of power. So in the end, Fate isn't on Stranges side this time.